Traditionally, networks have been utilized for providing connections between devices located thereon. Oftentimes, it is desired to inventory network devices located on the network. For example, such network inventory may be utilized for configuring, activating, etc. resources associated with the network devices. Customarily, updates (e.g. refreshes, etc.) to network inventories have been performed on a scheduled basis. However, scheduling the updating of network inventories frequently results in such network inventories being outdated, particularly at times between the scheduled updates. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.